Crona & Maka's Delicious Apple Pie
by The Nine Tailed Winter Wolf
Summary: Crona gets to choose what the gang has for dinner. Can Crona and Maka make an apple pie in time for dinner? Will it taste good?


Okay this is my first fanfic story ever. I am a little nervous. Some notes on this story, If you notice there's too many Crona this and Crona that, it is because I am not using many pronouns such as his or her because I am keeping Crona neither a boy nor a girl. (For this story at least) This was a bit tricky. I may refer, though, in some of my other stories, as Crona being masculine because it is more respectful than saying "it". Plus, I really don't know how to make apple pie, so sixteen apples was just a guess. XD

* * *

"I… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!" **C**rona sobbed as if they were not in the middle of the Death City market place with hundreds of people watching. They were.

"Sssshh. It's alright, we aren't going to be poisoned by this, Crona." Maka gently gripped Crona's arm. "Just pick anything you like, and I'll cook it up tonight, k'?" She smiled warmly.

Crona wiped away some more tears, Crona could scarcely see the menu for the fruit market's daily specials. Maka had invited the rest of the gang too, over for dinner.. _Why did she assign me the role of choosing the meal? What If I pick something no one else likes? What if they get up and start throwing the food at me?"_

"No ones going to do that, don't be silly."

"Er, um, was that out loud?" Crona turned a light shade of pink and bent over facing the sidewalk as if to find comfort from the gray pebbles. The other meister pointed at a man down the street with her right hand, forcing Crona's head up with the left.

"It was so loud, I think he heard you." She giggled slightly, and stopped seeing Crona was not amused at all. "You like macaroni and cheese, right?" She pushed one of her golden bangs away with one of her peach-colored gloves. Crona nodded. "And, I know you love potatoes!" Crona nodded. "Well, then, you can choose one of those, I'll be ha-"

"What do you like Maka?" Two innocent blue eyes looked up at her face like tiny puppy in a pet store. A confused glance shot across the girl's face for a split second, only to be replaced by a gentle frown.

"This dinner was made especially for you Crona, It's been exactly one year since you've entered Shibusen, and well, I want to make something special for you!" Maka seemed to purr lightly just like Blair would. She was obviously very excited for tonight.

"I LIKE APPLES!" Crona's eyes shrunk to tiny slits and there Crona stood, ridged pointing across the street at a fruit cart. " I WANT APPLES FOR DINNER!"

"Apples aren't really a main dish but-" She stopped in mid sentence. Maka had tried for twenty minutes to get an answer and now she was questioning this heaven scent answer? "Apple pie." The mister reached into her pocket of her warm pink jacket, pulled out a notepad, and started to write.

"Wh-hat are you writing? Is it about me?" Instead of whining and shrinking down, Crona was looking over Maka's shoulder to the pad of paper. _A brave move, Crona. _She thought as she doodled a piece of pie quickly for the fun of it. _If it were Soul, I'd have Maka chopped him silly by now._

"Okay… Now to go get the apples."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"No."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"NOO! The apple man is scary." Crona hid behind Maka, holding onto her shoulders. She could feel her friend shaking frigidly as if it were below zero and Crona was wearing nothing but a tank top. Maka looked slightly over to the "apple man". In truth, he was a bit scary. His figure was tall and beefy, with so many snake tattoos over his arms it would've made Medusa jealous. _Jeeze, you would've thought this guy was a pro wrestler, not a fruit salesman._

"Crona, I'll go with you, but you have to pay the man." Into Crona's hand was dropped several pieces of money, just enough for several pieces of the yummy red fruit.

"AAAAAAAAaaahhhhhhhhhh! Okay." Crona really had no choice because Maka was pushing her friend into and across the street, through the bustling people to the other side. "What if, when he? Asks me? I say….. apples?" Crona squeaked lightly as the shadow of the man stood above him.

"C'mon, it's alright. Tell him what we need." She gave Crona and encouraging prod with her shoulder.

"We need apples." Crona shifted the money around and around, while looking up at the man.

"Well, of course." The man laughed heartily and nodded. "I'm not selling' fish, just apples. How many ya need, sonny?" He stopped and got a confused look on his face behind his curly beard and leaned over to Maka.

"He's not a girl is he? The apple man looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, actually sir, Crona is a—"

"MAKA!" Crona whined. "Um, how many apples do we need?"

"Er, I don't know I've never actually made this before, just to be safe how about sixteen apples or so.." She clasped her hands over Crona's and gently yanked them away from her sweater. "Oh shoot, sorry, I forgot we're late!" Maka's eyes widened and she grabbed the money from Crona and thrust them into the man's chest. "Hurry grab sixteen apples!" She and Crona snatched apples so rapidly you'd think they were robbing a bank and they dashed down the street.

"Kid, Liz, and Patty will be there in twenty minuets! Black*Star and Tsubaki in thirty. I totally spaced out!" Maka did not even want to think about the fact that all they had for dinner was apples.

After about five minutes of running they came to the alley, where the entrance to their Condo was. For Crona had, courtesy of the DWMA, rented an apartment across the hall from Soul and Maka. There was a swift kick of the door, and before Soul had time to ask why, Maka and Crona were in the kitchen opening and closing cabinets and tipping over jars. Things were broken and spills were splattered all over the floor that wouldn't be cleaned up for months.

"Gimme some of that, Crona!"

**CRASH!**

**RSST RSST!**

"Uh.. okay, Maka."

**SPLLSH!**

**BANG!**

"And that! Mmmm. I like it! But.. give it some more.."

**KKKRCH!**

**CRASH!**

"Sure."

**TWINGGG!**

**BANG!**

"Are you guys making out in there or something?" Soul's voice came from down the hall.

"SHUT UP SOUL!" Maka yelled and batted some flour into a large pan.

* * *

**T**he gang sat around the table, eating and chatting happily. The heat was on high, because it was cold outside and the TV was on in the living room. Everyone was happy. There wasn't even a single nosebleed! Blair had been locked up in Maka's room with a can of tuna and a feather toy.

"This is gooood Pizza Maka, I didn't know you could cook so well for a big star like ME!" Black*Star chuckled and ate his seventh piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Actually, it's ordered." Soul put in.

"Well, I think it's good." Tsubaki rustled in her chair.

"Well, it's got to be good if it's pizza." Liz commented taking her hands out of her pockets for a second. "What do you think Kid.?"

"Can't talk.. must make the pepperoni symmetrical!" Kid was shifted over the table making sure all the little red pieces of meat were in line on his slice.

"Crona, you did wonderfully on the pie. It looks so good!" Tsubaki gazed over at the untouched pie in the center of the table.

"Oh I almost forgot about it, we were saving that for last!" Maka went to the counter and took out a serving knife from on the counter.

"Pie, Pie!" Patty shouted.

"Alright.." Maka rolled up the sleeves of her pink sweatshirt. "To Crona!" Many reply shouts of "To Crona!" were echoed across the table and the pie was handed out. Crona looked nervous and managed a small smile.

"I just want this to be memorable.. Crona's been here for a whole ye-"

Soul took a bite of the pie making loud crunching sounds as he chewed on it. Maka grabbed the nearest dictionary. "Chewy, Crona… very chewy… This has to be the worst, most disgusting, most wretched tasting thing I've-"

Soul never got to finish that last line, but woke up the next morning on the side of the couch with a tremendous headache and an icepack on his forehead.

"Thanks everyone.. this was memorable." Crona smiled and took a a bite of the pie.


End file.
